This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Outreach Core, directed by Sara Young, oversees several programs and network-wide activities. Its primary focus is to enhance teaching and research experiences for faculty and students at the state's seven Tribal Colleges and to build the student pipeline into the biomedical sciences. The Core supports the teaching and research efforts of Tribal College faculty and students through faculty hires (in collaboration with the EPSCoR program);a summer research program, in collaboration with the American Indian Research Opportunities (AIRO) program for up to 5 Native American undergraduate students at MSU-Bozeman;student travel to and conference expenses for the two MT INBRE annual research meetings to present their research in panel discussions, podium presentations, and/or posters;The Faculty Networking Forum;and mini-grant funding to the tribal colleges for equipment, program and curriculum development, and tribal college/community collaborative research efforts. The Core also facilitates teaching and research collaborations among the lead and partner institutions. Tribal college partners include Blackfeet Community College, Chief Dull Knife College, Fort Belknap College, Fort Peck Community College, Little Big Horn College, Salish Kootenai College, and Stone Child College. In addition to these activities, the Core supports a pilot research project directed by Project Leader Mari Eggers. A community based participatory research project, this project involves MSU-Bozeman, the Crow Tribe, and Little Big Horn College. Major objectives include 1) establishing a sampling and analysis program to assess contaminant loadings to water and to aquatic/wetland subsistence foods, 2) evaluating lifestyle and cultural practices that contribute to exposure risk from water sources, and 3) designing and supporting culturally appropriate risk communication and risk management measures that minimize impact on subsistence and other traditional practices and that may be transferable to other Tribes.